


Devil’s First Love

by dxtective_dxckerstar



Series: Lucifer short fics [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, chloe gets laid, deckerstar smut, dom!Lucifer, lucifer says the l word for the first time, smut with feelings, sub!Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxtective_dxckerstar/pseuds/dxtective_dxckerstar
Summary: Decker’s finally getting some dick when something unexpected happens...
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer short fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031427
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Devil’s First Love

She’s under him making barely coherent sentences when he slows and she whines. She tilts her head down from where it was thrown back, and she caresses his hair.

“What is it?” She asks, still panting. He’s panting as well, with his pupils blown wide. His mouth is slightly parted and he searches her eyes. 

“Chloe,” he whispers as he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, “Chloe, I love you. I’m so bloody in love with you.” 

Her heart seems to stop. Her breathing hitches and he looks... scared? She nearly laughs, but this isn’t the time for laughter. She pulls him down so their noses are brushing against each other. 

“I love you too,” she whispers. He makes a half-purring, half-growling sound in the back of his throat as he starts moving again. One of his hands is on her stomach, and the other is on her thigh. 

In the intimacy of the moment, she’s forgotten how stimulated she is, and she keens at the movement which seems to spur him on. He brings his head to the crease of her neck and he kisses her softly before making a noise that can probably be classified as a whimper. The vibration of that flew straight downwards and Chloe arched into his touch. 

“ _ Lucifer _ ,” she breathes as he moves inside her, and she knows he’s showing her just how much he loves her. She can feel her peak nearing and it’s almost too much to bear until—

“Chloe,” he moans, “ _my Chloe_ — “ he cuts himself off with a choked moan and Chloe brings her hands up to his hair to pull lightly. 

“Yes,” she keens, “ _ yes _ , yours... all yours.” His breathing hitches at her words, and soon he’s pulsing inside of her, moaning her name as he lets himself go. That triggers her own climax, and she’s crying out the devil’s name. 

He falls on top of her, but not too suddenly. His hot chest against hers is a welcome weight as he doesn’t bother letting his face out of the safety of her neck to breathe. She’s still convulsing through the aftershocks when he pulls out, and she shudders. He looks into her eyes with his own beautiful chocolate brown ones. He brings his hand to her face to wipe away a bead on sweat and push her hair back again. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers. She wasn’t expecting something so sweet or intimate, and she just  _ revels _ in it. She brings her own hand to his stubble face and pets his scratchy chin. 

“So are you,” she mumbles back. He leans down to kiss her, and she kisses back. This one is less heated and needy as the one they had shared when they first entered the penthouse, no, this is desperate in a whole new way. He is desperate for the love he doesn’t believe he deserves, and she is more than willing to hand it to him. “I love you.”

“Chloe,” his voice is still quiet, “my love...”

He rolls off of her to lay on the bed, and she almost immediately brings herself to him and holds him. Because even if it’s not easy to admit, she is desperate for his love too. And after everything that’s happened to them... they have a right to each other and they will abuse it for as long as they can. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves 💗 how did you like this one? I wrote it at lien 11:30pm because I’m an anxious insomniac :) anyways tell me your favorite Lucifer fic accounts below because I’m going through smut fics like a lawn mower through grass 😭
> 
> aLSO THIS IS MY FIRST LUCIFER SMUT SO BE NICE GRRR


End file.
